


Reverse

by Kanzakiii



Series: ORIGINAL [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Original character inside, Sibling Relationship, marktuanday
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: Mark Tuan dan kalem adalah kebalikan.Dedicated for #Marktuanday





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our beloved LA Prince, Mark Tuan!

Kata orang-orang—kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang menyatakan dirinya tergabung dalam satuan _fanclub_ tidak jelas. Masih jadi misteri sekolah membiarkan klub abal ini eksis—Mark Tuan tidak lepas dari pembawaan kalem, dingin, dan keren. Dari auranya saja sudah kelihatan jelas kalau Mark Tuan dan kata _keren_ pantas disandingkan membentuk frasa adjektiva.

Memang sih, Mark punya wajah tampan, tinggi badannya nyaris mencapai angka 180, sudah begitu otaknya encer, langganan rangking paralel sekolah, aktif berorganisasi, bisa memainkan banyak instrument musik, dan yang paling utama dan jadi idaman— _anggota tim basket_. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa anak gadis menjerit melihatnya beraksi di lapangan.

Dera sudah kenyang mendapat banyak cetusan iri dari teman-teman sekelasnya hanya karena dia menyandang status sebagai sepupu seorang Mark Tuan. Astaga, padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari menjadi sepupu Mark. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari berangkat-pulang sekolah bareng naik sepeda (—diiringi koor cemburu para dara melihatnya membonceng di sadel belakang dan memeluk pemuda itu), tidak ada yang istimewa dari kebiasaan Mark datang tiap jam istirahat dan mengajaknya makan bareng di kantin. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari mendapat senyum Mark sementara gadis-gadis lain dianggap debu. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain didatangi cewek-cewek ( _sok hebat_ ) kelas tiga dan dilabrak karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Mark.

“Kanazawa, kudengar kau berangkat bersama Mark lagi?” Im Nayeon bertanya suatu hari. Mumpung Guru Lee belum datang, beberapa siswa yang belum mengerjakan PR ribut sana-sini mencari contekan. Nayeon memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mengobrol seputar Mark.

“Biasanya juga begitu. Ada apa?” Dera balas bertanya heran.

“Aah, pasti enak ya, bisa terus bersama Mark.” Timpal Chaeyoung dari kursi belakang.

“Err… biasa saja, tuh.”

“ _No, no!_ Tidak ada yang _biasa saja_ dari bersama Mark Tuan.” Tatapan Nayeon menerawang. “Kira-kira Mark sudah punya pacar belum ya? Huhu, pasti sudah… cowok setampan dia mana mungkin _dianggurin_. Apalah aku yang hanya remah biskuit.”

“Eh, tapi yang kutahu Mark jarang mengobrol dengan cewek.” Ceplos Dera yang nantinya dia sesali.

“Yang benar? Bahkan dengan si Bae-bae itu? Atau Zhou Jieqiong?” Selama ini yang Dera tahu sepupunya hanya berteman dengan enam cowok absurd dan selalu pergi bersama. Dera tidak pernah mau diajak keluar—pasti akan berakhir dirinya terlihat sedang mengencani tujuh pemuda sekaligus.

“ _Nope._ Dia terlalu cinta pitagoras, trigonometri, matriks, atau apapun itu.”

“Sudah tampan, pintar pula.” Puji Chaeyoung.

Kenyataannya, seorang Mark Tuan berbeda dari pandangan gadis-gadis itu. Dera mentertawakan gadis-gadis pemuja sepupunya itu.

Mark Tuan yang asli sangat berisik, apalagi kalau sudah bertemu enam teman anehnya. Mark yang sebenarnya sangat suka tersenyum, cara tertawanya pun sangat berisik, heboh. Suaranya yang asli bukan _berat dan seksi_ tapi _cempreng dan melengking_ jika sudah berteriak. Mark yang asli cerewetnya melebihi ibunya sendiri menyangkut Dera. Iya sih, Dera belum lama tinggal di Korea dan _pronounce_ nya masih agak berantakan, tidak berarti Mark bisa bersikap _over protective_ padanya.

Dera tidak pernah suka berangkat naik sepeda bersama Mark. Cowok itu bakal ngebut, menggenjot melewati turunan, berbelok tajam, suka ngerem mendadak yang membuat jantung ikut olahraga. Mark terlalu perfeksionis dalam urusan belajar. Dia tidak membiarkan Dera tidur sebelum benar-benar memahami materi satu bab ( _yang artinya tiga puluh halaman dibabat habis_ ), selalu memastikan Dera makan agar maag tidak kambuh berakhir gadis itu mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Mark yang bersamanya lebih terbuka, ekspresif, dan apa adanya ketimbang Mark yang disatukan dengan orang asing dalam kelas. Mark tersenyum, tertawa, marah, menangis, kebanyakan emosi normal manusia hanya dapat dilihat segelintir orang termasuk Dera.

Mark Tuan adalah _Mark Tuan_ ketika pemuda itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Mark Tuan bukan pasangan dari kata _dingin dan keren_. Mark Tuan dan _kalem_ adalah kebalikan.


End file.
